


Collide

by Ziry



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziry/pseuds/Ziry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an argument becomes something more, the collision of passion and need brings two best friends together. Will it end them entirely or bring them together in a whole new way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tree Bark Instead of a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this story breaks my fanfic posting cherry... So ah... be gentle please?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Z

Angry words and desperation echoed loudly throughout the forest. She was quickly realizing she couldn't live without him and he seemed hell bent on pushing her away. It was all reaching some strained crescendo, when something _had_ to give before it broke entirely. Accusations and excuses rebounded off each other until he was pushed beyond his limits.

He shoved her back into the tree, his body pressed into hers, lips just a breath away.

Time seemed to stop, at least for her. Her body tensed, breath caught. He was speaking but all she could focus on was the movement of his lips, how she thought they would feel against her skin. Her nails dug into the tree behind her, but he didn't notice. He was still talking at her. It was all she could do to keep her hips from rolling forward, her back from arching. Her lower lip caught between her teeth. She was torn. Her eyes tore away from the distraction of his mouth and settled upon his own teal gaze. The heat of anger was still there, but acknowledgement of their current situation was finally dawning.

She had one chance to take what should be hers before he pulled away. Her thoughts travelled back down to his lips. How would he taste, she wondered, her own lower lip still worrying between her teeth. It was now or never, risk it all or let it go. She sent a silent prayer out to the Maker and pressed her lips to his.

His kiss was warm, soft and verging in between pushing for more and pulling away. He obviously hadn't decided how to handle the situation yet. She might as well see how far he would let her go. She was certain he _would_ push her away, and if this was all she would ever have of him, so be it. She never did mind taking a risk if it seemed worth it. Her hands lifted away from the tree and her fingers slid into his auburn hair. A softly moaned sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head and nibbled at his bottom lip. She was still praying, this time for a taste of him, wishing he would allow her this one deep kiss before he walked away.

They were held there in indecision for what seemed to her an eternity. Over the stream of thoughts rushing through her mind she could vaguely hear someone whispering please. Whether it was her own voice begging or his asking the Maker for strength, she couldn't say. Before she could clear her thoughts to question it to herself, his hands moved down to her hips.

She froze, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. Instead, she felt his body grind into hers, forcing her harder into the tree. Her breath rushed out in surprise as he took control, deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue past her lips to glide over hers. He tasted of heat and just the barest hint of wine he'd drunk earlier. She'd never had anything so delicious. Her whimpered moans came unbidden as she feasted on his mouth, taking what she could knowing this moment would probably be her only sampling. She wanted to remember it.

She thought it would end there, both of them breathless, as he walked away angry. But those thoughts were replaced by others. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged mindlessly into her, their moans crashing into the otherwise silent forest. Her there, pressed against the tree, skirts raised brazenly as he knelt before her and tasted her pleasure. In a rush the images ghosted across her mind and she knew they weren't hers. She could feel his imprint on them just as she could feel his want for those things to happen pressing against her thigh.

It was now or never. Take the risk or let it go.

She dropped her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants, smiling into his mouth as his own hands fell way from her hips to pull the laces of his pants loose. He didn't bother pushing them down, instead he reached down and jerked her skirts up her legs until they were pooled over her waist. She worked frantically to free him as his hands came around to cup her bottom and pull her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

There were no words as she guided his length into her aching sex. She couldn't bring herself to look up into his eyes for worry over what she would find there, instead she focused on the object of her desire, watching it sink inside until there was only his body pressed against hers. When he began to move, she closed her eyes and lost herself in it. The heat and desperation. It was fast, frantic and wild. She was mindless with the rough bard at her back and his even rougher thrusting within her.

She was close, she wouldn't last long she knew. It didn't seem that he would either as his movements became more and more erratic, rougher, insistent and demanding. The thought of what she was doing, wrapped around her best friend in the forest, shot through her and she exploded, her body going liquid in his hands and flooding them both. Two quick thrusts after, and he growled his completion into her neck.

They stood there as their breathing quieted, neither really able to look at the other. He eased her down and let her skirts fall before he stepped away and adjusted his pants. She was on the verge of saying something, anything, when he mumbled a prayer under his breath and slipped away into the forest. She'd taken the risk, should she now just let it go?


	2. Chantry Angst

It was two weeks before Sebastian could bring himself to be near her. Two weeks since he saw the bright blue of her eyes. Two weeks before he detected the sarcastic smirk hiding behind her smile.

Two weeks of dreams of nothing but being inside her, tasting her, _loving_ her.

In those two weeks Sebastian prayed. He haunted the Chantry like a restless spirit until his legs could carry him no longer and his eyes shuttered closed without warning. It was by far the longest two weeks of his life. It had to end. There was only so much a man could take before he broke completely.

A soft chuckle escaped, his head shaking at the thought. He had already broken. The day in the forest when he'd basically attacked her. He felt the shame radiating off her in waves. Or maybe it was his own weakness bringing out the shame in himself. There were moments he knew for sure it had been desire in her eyes, glossing them over as she stared at his mouth. Or fear, or... any number of things surely. It could have been anything, he was so... angry at her.

And the cycle repeated. How could he love someone who basically laughed in the face of the Chantry. That was his life. He took vows. Vows he'd broken once already for his family. But there were vows nonetheless. How could he love someone who freed every mage she came across? Who held Abominations and Blood Mages as close allies. He couldn't possibly love her. Why else would he argue so often, so ardently, to bring her to his side? He _loved_ Marian Hawke and it was driving him insane.

Perhaps it was time he paid her a visit. He didn't know how but he would find a way to make her see that- He didn't know what he would make her see. He only knew he _had_ to see her. It was becoming a crushing need gnawing at him until he couldn't help but set his aim upon the double doors that would lead him right out into High Town and almost directly to her door. Merely three strides in he faltered.

It was the dark of her hair that he noticed first. She was sitting, head bowed, in a tiny pew situated closest to the door. Her hands were clasped together tightly as they rested on her knees. She wasn't in her usual skirted armor, nor the finery she often wore when she ventured out into the markets. This was something new, something Sebastian didn't understand. Why was she here at all?

The hopeful part of his mind reminded him that she was his best friend, that they had always stood beside each other regardless of the circumstances. But he'd never taken from her before. He wasn't that man anymore, but she pushed him so far. As he considered how to approach her, how to apologize for his behavior, he heard a shuddered sigh. That broken sound spurred him towards her. No hesitation, no thoughts, just instinct to protect her, to be there for her when she may have need of him.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his steps, but she made no move to hide the tears tracking down her cheeks. Instead, she smiled up at him and whispered, 'Sebastian...I'm so sorry.' He frowned and shook his head, sinking down to kneel before her, 'What in Thedas do you have to be sorry for?' he said softly.

'I... well... I kissed you. Then I didn't stop kissing you.' Laughter spilled from her lips, harsh when it should be joyful. 'I practically raped you, Sebastian.'

There was a moment of silence. A brief pause when he considered stopping her and taking that blame, because Maker knows he was responsible for putting them into the situation in the first place. He stopped himself. If she believed she had guided them so entirely into physically loving each other, then perhaps she could guide them into a reconciliation. She had made the first move hadn't she, comming to him when she could have so easily stayed away.

'And how, Marian Hawke, did you practically rape me? I seem to recall participating equally.' He said as he let one of his hands rest over hers. She had the nerve to actually smirk at him, but she let her hands relax until Sebastian's fingers were tangled with her own. It seemed to him she was taking a moment to think it over and truly what else could he ask for? At least she wasn't shrinking away from him, or worse, yelling at him to stay away. It was a definite plus over the way he imagined their first meeting after would go.

She lowered her eyes to their joined hands and gave his fingers a squeeze. 'You know... You're my best friend. I've asked you on pretty much every job I've done since I met you. But you have to know it wasn't just because I valued your skill.' She took a breath and closed her eyes, 'I wanted you. I wanted you so badly. I just... I'm sorry I made you break your vows.'

Sebastian chuckled softly causing Hawke to frown and look up. Her eyes were impossibly blue and wet with her tears. She looked so amazingly beautiful in that moment and he was just a man. He did what any normal man in love with a pretty girl would do. He leaned in and claimed her lips with his own. He would have liked to say that the world settled into everything that was right and bells tolled to mark that moment in time.

In reality one Marian Hawke jerked her head back, stood up and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like with this I like shorter chapters. I realize I could merge this all into one but I am playing with and experimenting with my own style. I haven't written in a very long time and it's good to just explore the world and my thoughts in that world how they actually come without going at it with a huge editing stick so soon after it's been written.
> 
> I am also continuing to just post it as it because... well, why not? At least then I'll be able to get used to other people seeing and judging even if they do not make that judgement known to myself. And that's okay. Just the knowing it's happening is enough.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> \- Z


End file.
